


Mario Kart & Pizza Bites

by Justonebreathx (MandyxoxoPayne)



Category: NASCAR RPF
Genre: Blaney - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Mario Kart, NASCAR, Ryan Blaney - Freeform, bUBBA - Freeform, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 17:47:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17430602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MandyxoxoPayne/pseuds/Justonebreathx
Summary: Courtney gets the invite to Bubba's 25th 90s themed birthday party.  She's hesitant to go, but once she lays eyes on the boy in the acid washed jeans, Pizza Planet shirt and a backwards hat playing Mario Kart, she knew she made the right decision.*PURE FLUFF*





	Mario Kart & Pizza Bites

**Author's Note:**

> As someone who grew up in the 90s, I pretty much died when I saw Blaney at Bubba's birthday party. He looked EXACTLY like the guys I had crushes on in school... so this cute little fic was the result of all that! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!

  

 

I looked down at the invitation sitting on my passenger seat, making sure I had the address correct as I drove down a long winding road. The sun was starting to set behind me, causing the sky to turn neon pink.

It wasn't long until I found where I was going. Balloons lined the driveway way before I saw a million cars parked haphazardly where ever they wanted alongside the road.

"Welcome to Bubba's birthday party." I said to myself, still unsure I was even going to go in.

See, the thing is, I'm only friends with Amanda, and truth be told, I haven't gotten along with Bubba since we met. I think it has to do with the fact that sometimes he comes across as cocky and arrogant, but he makes my girl happy so I can't hate him, too much.

But also, I almost didn't come because I knew this place would be hopping with couples and I'm tired of all of that being shoved in my face.

I'm 26 years old who hasn't had a proper boyfriend and when I do go on dates, they ditch me about halfway through or they ghost me. I really don't understand it and being bitter about it is almost impossible.

Amanda promised me there would be single people here I could mingle with, and a few of our mutual friends so I wouldn't be completely lost. This is Bubba's birthday party, so I'm sure it's filled with NASCAR peeps.

I parked my car besides an old Bronco and plucked up the courage to get out of my car.

I'm just being stupid and I'm sure once I get some alcohol in me, I'll be fine.

Climbing out of my car, I look down at my 90s themed outfit to make sure it looked right. I'm going for a Kelly Kapowski look; acid washed skinny jeans, a white flowy off shoulder top and black suspenders. My hair is wavy with teased bangs with a cute flowery hair clip holding some of it up. All that's missing is my Zach Norris with his giant cell phone.

"Courtney!" I turned to see Amanda running down the stairs in front of their house, of course she went with a Monica look, she looks so adorable. "You made it! I didn't think you'd show."  
"I didn't think I'd show either." I hugged her tightly and she smelled like CK1. Which just made me laugh because when we were kids, we used to go into stores and find those cheap knock off perfume bottles and pretend it was the real deal.  
"I'm so glad that you did though! C'mon, some of Bubba's single friends just got here, let me introduce you to them." I stopped short and bit my lip. I didn't want to meet any of them really, I really don't want to face rejection on a night where I should be having fun.  
"How about no." She just rolled her eyes.  
"Fine then, I'll leave you to it." Amanda smirked at me and I knew at that moment she was going to introduce me no matter what. "Food is in the kitchen, a bar is set up outside, and try not to eat all of the pizza bites, I know they're your favorite."  
"Pizza bites? Amanda, that's all you had to say and I would have been the first guest to arrive. Now where is your kitchen at?"

**

I was on my third helping of pizza bites when I noticed him.

He was sitting on an inflatable chair playing Mario Kart 64 with a group of guys and judging by the smug look on his face, he was in the lead.

But it wasn't his smugness that caught my eye, it was the fact that he looked like a wet dream straight out of a 90s sitcom. He had on the same acid washed jeans as I did with ripped knees, Nike high tops, a Pizza Planet long sleeve shirt and a backwards hat that covered long, brown curly hair. All that was missing was a skateboard.

Zach Morris had nothing on this guy.

"Who is that?" I nodded towards him as he yelled in victory while the other guys cursed. Amanda followed my eyesight and shook her head.  
"Thought you didn't want to meet Bubba's single friends."  
"He's single? How is that possible?"  
"How is possible that you are?" She rebuttal, sipping from her giant cup of soda that she's been carrying all night. Pretty sure it's full of booze.  
"Fine. Don't tell me. Guess I'll find out for myself." I righted my shoulders and searched for every ounce of confidence I had and found none.  
"You do just that." Amanda knew I was full of shit so there was no surprise when she dragged me over to where he was sitting at.

"Got room for two more?" Amanda stole a controller from one of the guys and shoved it in my hand.  
"Actually, we were just gonna take a break, go for it." One of the guys stood up and tossed his controller on his chair.  
"Sore loser," I heard Mr. Pizza Planet say under his breath and I laughed. The guy on the other hand? He shot a death glare before leaving the room.  
"So, what are we playing?" Amanda looked down at the clear controller in her hand like she's never seen it before.  
"Mario Kart," both Mr. Pizza Planet and I said at the same time... then he smiled at me.

Holy.

Fuck.

My heart hammered in my chest as my eyes met his baby blue ones and shit. I've never been this affected by a boy like this before... and he only smiled at me!

"Ladies choice?" he said, pointing at the TV screen and it took all I had to look away. Not only did I want to get lost in his eyes, I wanted his raspy voice to wrap around me like a blanket.  
"Court, you pick." Amanda said, still figuring out the controller and completely ignoring the fact that she's supposed to be my wing man right now.  
"Um, the one with the beach."  
"Loser gets us shots." Mr. Pizza Planet wasn't playing games. I watched as his eyes focused on the screen and the next thing I know he's pressing buttons and I'm missing the start of the race.  
"Who ordered a banana split?" He said cockily. I just shook my head, trying to avoid the banana peels littering the beach.  
"How are you getting all of these?" I muttered.  
"It's called talent, babe." I spun out completely on my own and just looked at the boy. He must have sensed my glance because he looked over me and winked.

And that's what I get for letting this pretty boy distract me because now he's full on smirking.

"I'll take Jack, please."  
"I want a rematch." I demanded.  
"And that's my cue to leave," Amanda got up leaving me and pizza boy alone.  
"Best two out of three," I countered.  
"Pizza bites AND a shot of Jack."  
"You got yourself a deal, pizza boy." He gave me a magical laugh that had butterflies fluttering in my stomach and oh wow. I feel like a proper teenager with a crush right now and it feels amazing.

I rolled my eyes when he picked the toughest track the game offers. Little does he know, I have two older brothers who owned this game and I won, every, single, time.

The countdown began and soon we were both zooming off, going in and out of a dark forest, but little does he know, there's a shortcut.

I glanced over at him when I went straight through a tree that took me right to the entrance of Bowser's castle, and then laughed when he saw me fly right by him.

"How did you do that?"  
"Magic."  
"That's not fair."  
"What? That a girl could possibly beat you?"  
"No way." Mr. Pizza Planet sat on the edge of his inflatable seat and focused on the TV. Then he leaned into me, completely catching me off guard.  
"Hey!" I yelled, knocking back into him. He just laughed and reached for my controller, so I went to reach for his, but that moment caused me to fall forward and the next thing I know, I'm landing on a solid body with both of our controllers rolling away.

Did I care?

Nope.

Baby blue eyes locked on mine, his hands went to my hips and quickly rolled us over so now he was hovering over me. My breath caught in my throat when I realized he wasn't making any move to get up. "I'm Ryan, by the way," he smirked.  
"Is this how you normally introduce yourself?" He laughed and boy was I falling in love with that sound.  
"Just the ones who have amazing green eyes and who can hold her own at Mario Kart."  
"Okay," I laughed loudly, "you tell yourself that, pizza boy, you know I was going to beat you."  
"Were you?" He cocked his head to the side and looked at the TV screen, "looks like I still beat you. I'll take those pizza bites now."  
I rolled my eyes and pushed him off of me, "fine, but no promises I'm not going to steal one."  
"On better thought..." Ryan cupped my face, leaning down, "I'll take this as my prize instead." Ryan closed the distance between us, his soft lips tenderly pressing against mine.

My body immediately reacted to the kiss; I reached up, tangling my hands in his mess of curls and pushed off his hat to hold him down to me. "Fuck," he moaned, opening his mouth so I could seek out his tongue. I got lost in the taste of blue raspberry kool-aid that I didn't even realize his hands were now sneaking up my shirt until his fingernails dug into my skin.

"Um, excuse me?" I heard a voice said, but I ignored it, tangling my tongue with Ryan's, relishing in the sweet desires pooling in the pit of my stomach. "Bro!"  
"Go away," Ryan mumbled against my lips before sucking on the bottom one and continued kissing me.  
"BLANEY!" Ryan growled, finally pulling away only for me to realize there was a whole crowd of people staring down at us. He realized this too and hid his head in the crook of my neck and began laughing.  
"I guess we should get up?" Ryan started to roll off of me but I held on so he wouldn't get up.  
"Nah, I'm not done getting my reward for beating you."  
"I beat you, fair and square, and you know it." Ryan rolled us over so I was now laying on top of him, both of us not even caring we were in the middle of the living room during a party. I looked up to see Bubba staring at us, but eventually he threw his arms up in the air and left the room.  
"Then why do I feel like a winner?" I said, smiling down at this beautiful boy below me.  
"Do you say this to all the guys you meet?" He said, mocking me from earlier.  
"Just the ones that look like a 90s wet dream." Ryan groaned and I just laughed, leaning down and kissing him quickly on the cheek. "C'mon, someone owes me some pizza bites and a shot of Jack."

I started to get up, but Ryan pulled me back down to him, kissing me in such a way I forgot why I was getting up in the first place.

Which is perfectly okay with me, because if I'm being totally honest, kissing a pretty boy is way better than pizza bites.

 

   

 


End file.
